Wie es geht
by routerf
Summary: "Er sagte, er wäre jeden Tag in die Bibliothek gekommen, um mal mit mir zu sprechen und dann hätte er immer den Mut verloren." Begleitet Viktor Krum während seiner Bibliotheksbesuche vor dem Weihnachtsball inklusive der ewigen Frage 'wie es geht'.
1. Die Suche nach dem Buch

**Wie es geht**

**Vorwort**

Für den folgenden Absatz bitte eine hysterische Stimme vorstellen:

_Habt ihr schon die Sensation des Jahrhunderts gehört? Viktor Krum geht mit Hermine Granger zum Weihnachtsball. OH MEIN GOTT! *an dieser Stelle bitte schreiend aus dem Fenster springen* Sie hat ihn bestimmt mit einem Liebestrank abgefüllt, weil sie einen Teil seiner Berühmtheit abhaben will, ist doch völlig klar, oder?_

Natürlich nicht. Um Hermine selbst zu zitieren, auf die Frage, wie es denn so weit kommen konnte: _„Er sagte, er wäre jeden Tag in die Bibliothek gekommen, um mal mit mir zu sprechen und dann hätte er immer den Mut verloren."_

Wie der das wohl angestellt hat? Ist für ihn bestimmt überhaupt kein Problem, er ist doch schließlich ein international umfeierter Quidditchheld.  
Ja schon, aber er ist immernoch ein Mensch: Viktor Krum, ohne Quidditch, ohne Besen, ohne Manager, ohne Schnatz, aber mit einer ordentlichen Portion Schüchternheit, Zuneigung und einem Ziel: Mit Hermine Granger zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen.

Begleitet Viktor Krum bei seinen Bibliotheksbesuchen und Annäherungsversuchen.

Pro Kapitel ein Bibliotheksbesuch, alle 3 Tage ein kleines Kapitel, 7 Kapitel, klar soweit?

Noch was an alle, die auf Krums Akzent stehen: Ich kann kein Bulgarisch und weiß nicht, wie sich das auf die englische Sprache auswirkt, geschweigedenn, wie man das dann ins Deutsche übersetzt. Deswegen: Fehlanzeige.  
Ach ja, eins noch: Ich habe neulich wieder den Film zu Band 4 gesehen und will ganz ausdrücklich sagen, dass die dortige Darstellungs Krums nicht mit dem Buch übereinstimmmt und mit meiner Vorstellung schon gar nicht.

**Disclaimer:**

Alle Charaktere sind wohlbehütete Kinder von JKR. Ich stelle auch nichts böses mit ihnen an, klaue sie nicht aus ihrer Kiste und füge auch keine neuen „Kinder" hinzu. Also kein Grund zur Panik.

Und nun: Easy Reading mit „Wie es geht"! Über Rückmeldungen jeder Art würde ich mich freuen.

**Die Suche nach dem Buch**

Viktor Krum stand im dritten Stock. Links oder rechts? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Wo ging es nochmal zur Bibliothek? Ach, was musste dieses Schloss auch so verflucht groß sein? Fragen über Fragen...

Aber er konnte jetzt nicht einfach dumm im Gang stehen bleiben und darauf warten, dass ein Richtungsweiser vom Himmel fiel und ihm zu Hilfe kam. Also links oder rechts? Links!

Er ging zielstrebig den Gang entlang und tatsächlich. Die nächste Tür führte zum Ort, den er suchte. Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts.

Normalerweise wäre er nie hierhin gegangen. Wozu brauchte er denn die Bibliothek von Hogwarts? Auf dem Schiff gab es auch eine Bibliothek, lernen musste er sowieso nicht und Märchenbücher standen nicht mehr auf seiner Leseliste.

Sein Ziel war etwas anderes. Besser gesagt: Jemand anderes. Er war stolz auf sich und seine Detektivfähigkeiten. Schließlich hatte er gestern endlich herausgefunden, wo sie sich am häufigsten aufhielt, nachdem er ihr vom Frühstück aus gefolgt war.

Dann mal rein in die gute Stube! Als er die ruhige Bibliothek betrat, sah er sie sofort. Sie saß an einem Tisch unweit des Informationstresens, um sie herum mehrere Bücher. Er steuerte zielsicher auf einen Tisch im gegenüberliegenden Gang zu, von dem er einen guten Blick auf sie hatte.

Er setzte sich und genoss den Anblick. Hermine Granger. Ziemlich fleißig, wahrscheinlich ziemlich klug und unleugbar äußerst hübsch.

Er griff sich wahllos ein Buch aus dem Regal hinter ihm und schlug es auf. Wenigsten den Schein wollte er aufrechterhalten, wenn schon sonst alles anders war.

Viktor Krum, nicht auf einem Besen. Viktor Krum, nicht in einem Stadion. Viktor Krum nicht umringt von hunderten kreischenden Menschen.

Sondern Viktor Krum in einer Bibliothek. Viktor Krum völlig unsicher. Und Viktor Krum, mit dem Vorhaben, die unauffällige Hermine Granger anzusprechen und zum Weihnachtsball einzuladen. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein!

Er würde einfach...ja was denn eigentlich?

Er überlegte einen Moment.

Natürlich! Er saß in einer Bibliothek, also würde er nach einem Buch fragen. „Entschuldige bitte, ich suche ein Buch. Kannst Du mir sagen, wo ich es finde?"

Gar nicht schlecht. Das war weder auffällig, noch abgedroschen. Definitv kein Frauenheldenspruch. Aber warum sollte er gerade sie fragen? Da waren doch bestimmt dreißig andere, die er genauso gut fragen könnte, von der Bibliothekarin mal ganz abgesehen. Naja, das war ja irgendwie der springenden Punkt. Er wollte ja gerade SIE ansprechen. Aber war das nicht doch etwas aufdringlich?

Egal, er würde jetzt einfach aufstehen und sie fagen.

_Was? Jetzt sofort?_

Na toll! Kaum ging es darum, zu handeln, wurde er schon schizophren.

Na schön, dann würde er sich eben noch etwas Mut ansparen.

_In zehn Minuten stehst Du auf und gehst einfach hin._

_In acht Minuten..._

_In fünf Minuten..._

_In einer Minute..._

Er blickte auf, kurz davor sich zu erheben und sah sie an. Sie wirkte ziemlich angespannt und leicht genervt. Was wohl in ihr vorging?

Es war vielleicht doch etwas zu aufdringlich, sie jetzt zu stören. Vermutlich würde sie ihn nur unwirsch auf die Bibliothekarin aufmerksam machen und dann wäre seine Chance für immer verloren.

Nein, er würde sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen und morgen wiederkommen. Mit einem besseren Plan und mit weniger Schüchternheit in den Knien.

So schwer konnte das doch nicht werden.


	2. So nicht!

**So nicht!**

Wie war das nochmal? So schwer konnte das nicht werden? Das fühlte sich aber gerade ganz anders an. Viktor war noch nicht einmal in der Nähe der Bibliothek und schon spürte er ein aufgeregtes Grummeln in der Magengegend und seine zitternden Hände. Gegen die konnte er glücklicherweise etwas tun. Dicke Mäntel waren schon praktisch und die Taschen erst recht.

Er betrat leise die Bibliothek und schaute sich um. Sie saß auf dem gleichen Platz wie gestern. Er steuerte schon auf seinen Platz vom Vortag zu, entschloss sich kurz davor aber doch anders. Schließlich hatte ihm dieser Platz nicht wirklich viel Glück gebracht.

Er ließ sich in einer dunkleren Ecke nieder, etwas weiter von ihr entfernt, aber immer noch in Sichtweite.

Eigentlich hatte er sich gestern vorgenommen, heute mit einem guten Plan in die Bibliothek zurückzukehren. Und tatsächlich: Er hatte ein paar seiner Mitschüler gefragt, natürlich ohne konkret zu werden („Also, ein Freund von mir..."). Ihre Vorschläge klangen ehrlich gesagt nicht sehr vielversprechend, aber sie hatten ihm versichert, dass sie selbst mit diesen Methoden das erste Gespräch mit ihrer derzeitigen Partnerin angefangen hatten.

Die Vorschläge kamen ungefähr auf folgenden Nenner: Er würde zu ihr gehen, sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzten und sie sofort in ein Gespräch verwickeln, dessen Anfang etwas in Richtung „Du bist öfter hier, oder?" enthielt.

Viktor war immer noch skeptisch ob der Erfolgschancen dieses Vorgehens.

Das war doch total abgedroschen. Ein Satz, den sie bestimmt schon viele Male gehört hatte. Sie war sicher sehr beliebt bei seinen „Kollegen".

Und es klang auch so, als ob er ein Frauenheld wäre, was leider nicht stimmte, auch wenn er lieber ein Macho wäre, als an dauernder Einsamkeit zu leiden. _Nur nicht im Selbstmitleid versinken_.

Wirklich kreativ war das auch nicht. Und verdammt, er war Quidditch-Profi und für sein kreativ-agiles Spiel bekannt. Was sollte das eigentlich? Auf einem Besen war er allen überlegen, auf einem Besen stellte er sich keine Fragen und nicht infrage und machte keine Fehler. Und das simple Ansprechen dieses Mädchens brachte ihn aus der Fassung?

Eigentlich erschreckend, doch schlussendlich sprach es für sie. Hermine Granger, 15 Jahre alt und der alleinige Grund, warum seine Selbstsicherheit schreiend das Weite suchte. Liebe auf den ersten Blick gab es nicht? Von wegen!

Das half ihm bloß alles nicht weiter. Inzwischen war eine halbe Stunde vergangen, in der er nur als Alibi auf ein Buch gestarrt hatte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu lesen und ansonsten nur gegrübelt hatte, was er tun konnte.

Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Er würde den Versuch erneut vertagen und sich inzwischen Gedanken machen, wie er vorgehen könnte.

Er schlurfte aus der Bibliothek, drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um und flüsterte ein „Gute Nacht", bevor er Richtung Schlossportal ging.


	3. Unkreativität en masse

**Unkreativität en masse...**

Da war er wieder. Zurück in der Bibliothek. Wie zu erwarten, hatte ihn kein Geistesblitz getroffen. Wohl gemerkt seit Wochen hatte er im Endeffekt nur dagesessen und sie angeschaut. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Trotzdem war Viktor wieder hier. Vielleicht kam ihm ja hier ein guter Gedanke, wie er es schaffen könnte, Hermine zu fragen.

Ohne, dass er aufdringlich wirkte. Ohne, dass er vor Scham im Boden versank. Ohne, dass er sich zum Gespött der Schule machte.

Viktor setzte sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe des Quidditch-Regals und blickte sich um. Am Eingang tummelten sich einige seiner anhänglicheren Fans. Auch wenn er sich geschmeichelt fühlte, dass seine Leistung anerkannt wurde, so fühlte er sich doch etwas genervt von dieser aufdringlichen Sorte Mädchen.

Als nächstes fiel ihm die Bibliothekarin ins Auge. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie sie hieß, aber ihr Aussehen behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sie wirkte sehr streng und äußerst Bedacht daruf, jedem auf die Finger zu klopfen, der es wagen würde, die Bücher nicht genau nach Bedienungsanleitung zu behandeln.

Schlussendlich fanden seine Augen auch Hermine. Sie saß, wie üblich hinter einem Stapel Bücher. Ihre Haare waren buschig und standen in alle Richtungen ab, weil sie sich ständig die Haare raufte, bei der Arbeit, die sie erledigte.

Die Ausgangslage könnte also wesentlich schlimmer sein, doch was fehlte, war eine gute Idee. Er schaute sich um, merkte aber jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick Hermine streifte, wie seine Konzentration und seine Kreativität langsam aber sicher einer träumerischen Zerstreutheit wichen.

So konnte es nicht weiter gehen! Er schloss die Augen, um sich nicht weiter von ihr ablenken zu lassen, um auf einen klaren Gedanken zu kommen, wie er sie ansprechen könnte. Er würde einfach...

* * *

Als er wieder erwachte, war es vor den großen Fenstern der Bibliothek schon dunkel. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und stellte bestürzt fest, dass er ungewollt über drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Es war schon nach acht Uhr abends. Zu dieser Zeit hatte die Bibliothek in Durmstrang schon längst geschlossen. Hoffentlich war das in Hogwarts anders. Er hatte keine große Lust, die Nacht in einer Bibliothek zu verbringen oder sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, warum er Türen in seiner Gastschule aufbrach.

Er warf einen Blick durch den Raum und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der noch „arbeitete". Ein paar Schüler saßen noch tief über Bücher, Hausaufgaben und Aufsätze gebeugt, unter ihnen auch Hermine.

Und da war er: Der Einfall. Ein möglicher Gesprächseinstieg. „Kannst Du mir sagen, wie lange die Bibliothek noch geöffnet ist?" Er könnte sogar sein versehentliches Einschlafen erwähnen. Auch war die Bibliothek jetzt viel leerer. Aber...

Da war es wieder. Warum sollte er sie fragen, wo doch die offizielle Ansprechpatnerin an einem Informationstresen saß und ein Namensschild mit dem Schriftzug „Irma Pince" trug? Irgendetwas machte er ganz gehörig falsch, dachte Viktor, als er aus der Bibliothek schlich. Morgen würde er wieder kommen. Mit einem Plan. Einem richtig guten Plan!


	4. Ich tu's doch nicht

**Ich tu's ... doch nicht!**

Gestern hatte Viktor einen Plan gebraucht. Und siehe da: Heute hatte er einen Plan. Er würde sich einfach zu ihr setzen, wenn die Bibliothek so voll war, dass er keinen eigenen Tisch kriegen könnte. Das war nicht aufdringlich und er war ja auch ganz ruhig und störte niemanden.

Er betrat die Bibliothek und musste feststellen, dass leider noch sehr viele Tische frei waren. Komisch aber auch. Er war extra zu dieser Zeit hergekommen. In Durmstrang war die Bibliothek direkt nach dem Frühstück immer am vollsten, weil alle noch schnell etwas nachschauen wollten oder ihre vergessenen Hausaufgaben alibimäßig erledigen mussten.

Aber hier...Die halbe Bibliothek war leer. Selbst Hermine war nicht da. Hogwarts tickte wohl doch anders.

Er würde wohl warten müssen, bis mehr Schüler hier waren. Er verließ die Bibliothek wieder und lief durch die Gänge dieses großen Schlosses. Er trat durch das Portal nach draußen und atmete die kühle Luft ein, setze einen ersten Schritt in den hohen Schnee und legte einen kleinen Lauf um den See ein.

Das waren die drei Dinge, bei denen er einen klaren Kopf bekam. Fliegen, Laufen und Lesen. Fliegen durfte er leider nicht und wieder einmal verfluchte er seinen Entschluss sein Abschlussjahr angetreten zu haben, anstatt im Trainingslager der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft zu bleiben. Allerdings hätte er dann auch nie Hermine kennen gelernt. Streng genommen hatte er dies auch jetzt nicht...

Es war doch erbärmlich, dass er als DER Quidditch-Profi unfähig war, ein hübsches, intelligentes Mädchen anzusprechen. Er versuchte den Gedanken bei Seite zu drängen. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Gruppe Mädchen, die halb hinter einem nahem Busch standen. Jedes mit einem Bulgarien-Schal. Als sie merkten, dass er sie ansah, stürmten sie auf ihn zu.

„VIKTOR!"

„Kannst Du auf meinen Schal unterschreiben"

„Kann ich ein Foto mit Dir machen?"

Er blieb stehen und unterschrieb höflich alle möglichen Fanartikel, ließ Fotos machen und betrieb Smalltalk.

Als die Mädchen gingen, dachte Viktor, dass es verhext war. Diese Mädchen trauten sich ohne jeden Zweifel und Skrupel ihn anzusprechen, ihn um Autogramme zu bitten, ihn nach Fotos zu fragen. Und er? Er brachte es nicht über sich, Hermine anzusprechen. Dabei hatte er nicht mal eine Erwartungshaltung. Er wollte sie nur kennen lernen und ihr eine Frage stellen. Das war doch nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Fan-Schar.

Als er etwas später im Gang vor der Bibliothek stand, hörte er schon, dass diesmal viel mehr los war. Trotz der verordneten Stille in der Bücherhalle, war deutlich zu vernehmen, dass sich viele Leute darin aufhielten.

Ein Schritt Richtung Bibliothek.

_Du wirst Dich einfach zu ihr setzten!_

Zwei weitere Schritte.

_Du wirst höflich um Erlaubnis fragen._

Noch ein paar Schritte.

Nun stand Viktor in der Tür und ging zielstrebig in Bibliothek. Er würde es jetzt einfach tun. Vorbei die Zeit des Zögerns, Zeit für Taten.

Er sah sie. Sie saß an einem Tisch, dicht am Zaubertränke-Regal. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf und er wollte schon die Tasche von seiner Schulter nehmen, da stand auf einmal jemand neben ihr. Es war Harry Potter. Er wollte es nicht glauben. Dieser Junge hatte nicht nur eine viel zu gute Leistung bei der ersten Aufgabe gezeigt, jetzt vereitelte er auch noch sein Vorhaben.

Doch zu spät. Potter hatte sich zu Hermine gesetzt und begann eindringlich mit ihr zu flüstern.

Resigniert machte Viktor auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zum Schiff. Irgendetwas war immer. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt und nicht heute.


	5. Nägel mit Köpfen?

**Nägel mit Köpfen?**

Viktor stand vor der Bibliothek. Zu allem entschlossen und mit dem festen Plan, Hermine heute endlich zu fragen Und zwar einfach so. Keine Ausreden mehr, kein feiges Verschieben. Nägel mit Köpfen waren gefragt.

Beinahe zuversichtlich betrat er die stille Halle und sah sich um. Konnte es wirklich sein? Sie war sonst doch immer da. Sein Plan begann ja wunderbar. Die einzige feste Konstate darin hatte sich soeben in Luft aufgelöst. Na toll.

Er schlurfte zu einem Tisch bei den Quidditch-Büchern, wo er schon einige Male gesessen hatte. Inzwischen wusste er schon die Namen der Bücher. _„Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten"_ (kannte er seit Jahren auswendig), _„Quidditch in sozio-kultureller Sicht"_ (klang nicht besonders spannend) oder _„Warum sich Menschen einen Besen zwischen die Beine klemmen?"_ (Eine ziemlich witzig geschriebene Einführung in den Sport).

Aber er war nicht zum Lesen da, sondern um Hermine zu fragen, ob sie ihn zum Weihnachtsball begleiten wolle (oder viel eher: Ob er sie zum Weihnachtsball begleiten durfte). Nur war der Plan ohne Hermine irgendwie witzlos.

Er würde wohl noch warten müssen. Etwas froh über die Bedenkzeit war Viktor allerdings auch. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, hatte er noch keine konkreten Worte bedacht, um Hermine zu fragen.

Was sollte er denn sagen?

„Guten Abend Hermine, ich bin Viktor Krum. Wir kennen uns nicht, aber ich wollte Dich fragen, ob Du Lust hättest, mit mir zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen." Nicht wirklich passend.

„Guten Abend. Ich beobachte Dich schon eine ganze Zeit und wollte Dich fragen, ob Du mich zum Weihnachtsball begleiten willst." Wahr, aber es klang schon leicht krank. Er war doch kein Stalker.

Aber irgendwie war das der springende Punkt. Sie kannten sich eigentlich gar nicht. Er verehrte sie, er beobachte sie, er träumte von ihr. Doch was war mit ihr? Sie hatte von ihm wahrscheinlich nur in der Zeitung, während der Weltmeisterschaft, gelesen. Sonst hatte sie nur bemerkt, dass er in Hogwarts gastierte. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie seine ständige Anwesenheit in der Bibliothek wahrnahm.

Es war doch zum Verzweifeln. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wach gelegen, weil er so aufgeregt war, weil er sie heute fragen würde und nun stellte er fest, dass sein Vorhaben rein gar nichts taugte.  
Es hatte keinen Sinn. Auf diese einfache Tatsache lief es wohl hinaus. Aus der Traum, kein Weihnachtsball mit Hermine Granger, Schluss, aus.

Er stand resigniert auf und trottete zum Ausgang. Als er aus der Tür getreten war, drehte er sich um und sah gerade noch, wie ein brauner, buschiger Haarschopf im Eingang verschwand. Welch Punktlandung.

Schade.


	6. Das ist nicht Euer Ernst!

**Das ist nicht Euer Ernst?**

Manchmal ging sein Schulleiter Viktor mächtig auf die Nerven. Seit das Schuljahr angefangen hatte, war er von Karkaroff wie ein süßes Haustier umsorgt worden.

_„Viktor, hast Du genug geschlafen?"_  
_„Viktor, soll ich Dir ein Glas Wein aus der Küche bringen?"_  
_„Viktor, ist Dir warm genug?"_

Leider hatte er bei dieser Behandlung vergessen, Viktor mitzuteilen, dass er trotz anders lautender Regeln des Trimagischen Tuniers, immer noch seine Abschlussprüfung ablegen musste. Karkaroff hatte es heute in einem Nebensatz erwähnt und das hieß für Viktor: Er musste lernen!

Er hatte beschlossen, heute mit Zaubertränken anzufangen, nicht gerade sein stärkstes Fach. Er wollte endlich Golpalots Gesetz verstehen, nur leider gab es auf dem Schiff kein einziges passendes Buch dafür.

Er musste also wohl oder übel in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Einen Ort, den er mied, seit er vor etwa einer Woche resigniert hatte, in seinen Bemühungen Hermine zu fragen.

Aber nun war er ja zum Lernen hier und nicht zum Flirten.

Viktor betrat die Bibliothek. Es war schon später, das Abendessen schon längst vorbei. Er ging zum Regal der Zaubertrankbücher, wo er schon einmal gesessen hatte, um Hermine beim Lernen zuzusehen. Er las im Vorbeigehen die Titel der Bücher, aber er vermutete, dass Golpalots Gesetz nicht in „Zaubertränke für Dummys", „Zauber-Cocktails für jede Gelegenheit" oder „Enzyklopädie der magischen Kräuter" erklärt wurde.

Auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte, ging er zum Informationstresen, um die Bibliothekarin, Madame Pince, um Rat zu fragen. Doch als er von dem Tresen stand, war dort niemand. Er schaute sich um, in der Hoffnung sie in der Nähe zu erblicken, stellte allerdings fest, dass außer ihm nur eine Hand voll Schüler anwesend waren. Zwei Erstklässler, ein knutschendes Pärchen und zu allem Überfluss, und sein Herz pochte ihm gegen seine Brust, die ihm in diesem Moment viel zu eng erschien, Hermine Granger.

Das musste ein Scherz sein, ein ganz übler Scherz. Tagelang hatte er versucht, Hermine anzusprechen und jetzt war er auf sie angewiesen. Oder sollte er das Pärchen stören, geschweigedenn den Erstklässlern eine Frage stellen, die sie sicher überforderte.

„Das ist nicht Euer Ernst?", murmelte er, als er sich vosichtig Hermine näherte.

Sie saß, wie üblich, hinter einer kleinen Wand aus einem halben Dutzend Bücher und schrieb an einem Aufsatz, der schon fast eine ganze Rolle Pergament füllte.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen und wappnete sich innerlich.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich störe. Ich suche ein Buch. Ich weiß nicht genau, welches ich brauche und wollte fragen, ob Du mir helfen könntest, es zu finden. Die Bibliothekarin ist leider ausgeflogen."

Sie blickte auf und ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht, als ob sie seine Formulierung amüsierte.

„Ja sicher. Um welches Thema geht es?"

Glück gehabt!

„Danke. Es geht um Golpalots Gesetz, Zaubertränke. Hast Du schon einmal davon gehört?"

Sie war doch erst in der vierten Klasse. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug, sie darauf anzusprechen.

„Ja, in der Tat. Ich habe gestern ein UTZ-Übungsblatt in der Hand gehabt und der Begriff ist mir ins Auge gefallen und ich habe nachgeschaut. Ich weiß noch genau, wo das Buch steht. Vielleicht hilft Dir das weiter."

Definitv intelligent, hilfsbereit, freundlich...Er war zum Lernen hier!

Sie stand auf und ging, gefolgt von Viktor, zu dem Regal, das er vorher schon inspiziert hatte. Sie griff nach einem dünnen Buch, dass er zwischen den ganzen dicken Bänden glatt übersehen hatte und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

„Vielen Dank. Du kennst Dich ja gut aus. Du bist öfter hier, oder?"

Sie nickte verlegen. „Ja, ich bin oft und gerne hier. Es ist mein Rückzugsort, ich mag die Atmosphäre hier. Dich habe ich aber auch schon einige Male hier gesehen."

Er war so überrascht und erfreut, dass er kein Wort sagen konnte. Sie hatte ihn bemerkt, seine Anwesenheit registriert.

Sie gingen langsam durch die fast leere Bibliothek. Vor den Fenstern wurde es immer dunkler. Er würde sich wohl hier hinsetzten und versuchen zu lernen.

„Kannst Du mir sagen, wie lange die Bibliothek geöffnet ist?"

„Bis neun Uhr, danach wirft Madame jeden Schüler resolut raus."

Neun Uhr. Dann hatte er noch etwa eine Stunde.

Sie standen wieder vor Hermines Tisch. Die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne tauchten Hermine in ein wunderschönes, feuriges Licht und aus heiterem Himmel heraus fragte er sie: „Kann ich mich zu Dir setzen?"

Er war nervös und verfluchte seine impulsive Handlung, die wohl die letzten Wochen verschlafen hatte.

„Gerne. Hermine Granger."

„Viktor Krum."

Sie setzten sich gegenüber und Viktor war erstaunt, wie eine Frage aus der Not hinaus, ihn in die Situation brachte, die er seit Wochen ersehnte.

Er schlug das Buch auf und fand sofort das Kapitel über Golpalots Gesetz. Er begann zu lesen, nahm aber nicht wahr, was die Zeichen vor seinen Augen bedeuteten. Er dachte nur an Hermine, die nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt saß. Er konnte sie riechen, ihre kratzende Feder hören, ihre Wimpern aus der Nähe betrachten und das Gefühl auf sich wirken lassen.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte Hermine zu schreiben auf, blickte sich um und begann leise zu kichern.

„Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass Dein Fanclub Dich gar nicht begleitet.", sagte sie frei heraus.

Viktor lächelte gequält.

„Ich will ja nicht überheblich klingen, aber ich bin sehr froh darüber. Ich mag meine Fans, aber manchmal geht mir meine große Bekanntheit an die Nieren."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, war mir Dein Fanclub immer ein wenig zu aufgedreht. Vor allem für eine Bibliothek."

„Ich kann nur versuchen, mich im Namen meiner Fans für deren Verhalten zu entschuldigen."

Er war etwas beschämt, aber gleichzeitig froh und erleichtert. Er führte ein nettes Gespräch mit Hermine. Einfach so. Es war ganz leicht und er ärgerte sich über die versäumten Chancen in den vorigen Wochen.

Als sie gegen neun Uhr die Bibliothek zusammen verließen, fühlte er sich, wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Er hatte fast eine Stunde mit Hermine munter geplaudert, ohne sich zu blamieren. Mehr noch: Er hatte das eindeutige Gefühl, dass auch Hermine seiner Gesellschaft sehr zugetan schien.

Er war wieder im Rennen!


	7. Und nun stehe ich hier

**Und nun stehe ich hier...**

Viktor Krum öffnete das Schlossportal, schlüpfte hindurch und sperrte die eisige Kälte aus. Hier im Schloss war es warm und Viktor zog seine Handschuhe ab. Mit zielstrebigen Schritten ging er auf die Marmortreppe zu. Während er durch die Eingangshalle schritt, konnte er ein glückliches Lächeln nur schwer verbergen.

Er war doch ein wahrer Glückspilz. Entgegen seiner vorigen kläglichen Versuche Hermine näher zu kommen, lief gerade alles, wie es besser nicht sein könnte.

Die letzten drei Tage hatte er mit Hermine in der Bibliothek verbracht. Seit diesem unglaublichen Abend, hatten sie sich immer in der Bibliothek getroffen und zusammen gelernt. Nun ja, zumindest Hermine hatte gelernt. Er selbst hatte in ein Buch geschaut und sich alle paar Minuten daran erinnert, eine Seite umzublättern. In Wirklichkeit hatte er nur dagesessen und sich voll und ganz ihrer Gegenwart hingegeben.

Und jetzt war er wieder auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um Hermine zu sehen. Mit jedem Tag wurde ihm klar, wie viel dieses Mädchen ihm bedeutete.

Wie automatisch hatten ihn seine Füße zum Eingang der heiligen Hallen von Hogwarts geführt. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte und trat ein. Hermine sah er sofort. Sie saß am gleichen Tisch, wie die ganzen letzten Tage auch. Als er näher kam, sah sie auf und lächelte. In seinen Gedanken schmolz Viktor dahin, und so war er unfähig eine originelle Begrüßung zu Stande zu bringen.

Er setzte sich zu ihr, zog sein Buch aus der Tasche und schlug es wahllos auf. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine. Ihre Harre waren so buschig wie immer. Ihre Augenringe fielen heute nicht so auf, wie sonst. Anscheinend hatte sie eine entspannte Nacht hinter sich. Das kam eher selten vor, so viel wusste er. Er wusste auch, dass ihre Eltern Muggel waren. Dass sie in jedem Schulfach gefühlte zwei Jahre voraus war. Dass sie von Quidditch keine Ahnung hatte...

Sie hatte ihm viel erzählt und er hatte zugehört und versucht, sich alles zu merken.

Sie sah auf und merkte, dass er sie beobachtete. Erneut breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Was ist?"

„Gar nichts."

„Du wirkst, als hätte Dir jemand einen Verwirrungszauber verpasst."

„Oh, wirklich? Du bist die Einzige in Reichweite."

Sie lachte und er fühlte, wie er innerlich bebte, als er ihr Lachen hörte.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin unschuldig."

„Willst Du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?"

Was? Das konnte nicht sein...Hatte er wirklich? Unglaublich! Er war sich ungewollt selbst zuvorgekommen. Er wollte doch noch gar nicht... Nun war es zu spät. Die Welt möge sich bitte unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen, bitte!

Sie errötete und ihr Lächeln flackerte ein wenig. Sie strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und er sah, dass ihre Hand zitterte.

„Oh...ähm...Ja. Sehr gern sogar!"

Hatte sie Ja gesagt? Hatte sie wirklich Ja gesagt? Sie hatte!

„Aber..."

_Nein, bitte kein Aber._

„...würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, das für uns zu behalten? Ich möchte keine große Aufregung deswegen. Du weißt schon..."

Er war unfähig zu sprechen. Aber er musste.

„Nein, so ist es mir auch lieber."

„Na dann. Danke für die Einladung."

„Danke für die Begleitung."

Innerlich jubelte er. Innerlich entbrannte ein Feuerwerk in allen Farben. Er würde mit Hermine zum Ball gehen.

Hätte ihm das jemand vor einer Woche erzählt, er hätte diesen jemand für verrückt erklärt. Er hatte damals keine Ahnung gehabt, was er tun sollte. Wie er es anstellen musste. Wie es ging.

Schnee von gestern!

Heute war Hermine!

Er saß einfach nur da, mit geschlossenen Augen und war ... glücklich!

**Nachwort**

Jaja, und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind...

Diese kleine Reihe ist zu Ende, Viktor tanzt mit Hermine und die Streitereien mit Ron sind vorprogrammiert. So muss das sein :)

Ich hoffe, ich konnte Euch gut unterhalten und dass Ihr ein schönes Sommer-Lese-Erlebnis hattet. (Okay, streicht das mit dem Sommer)

Ich bedanke mich herzlichst für die Zeit, die Reviews und die Mails und wünsche Euch alles Gute.

_routerf_


End file.
